Rise of the Shinigami Human
by Dark Ichigo Kurosaki
Summary: I added my own twist!    Kashira was once a little, peaceful girl. But ever since her parents were killed right infront of her, she was stained with vengance, hatred and guardianship.  Now She protects Ichigo after promising his mother she would. But why?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

In this tale, we speak of a teenage boy who takes on his great, hidden destiny.

We speak of his old friends, and his new friends.

Of his past and his future.

But most of all.

We see it from my eyes.

I am Kashira and I have a dark secret. I am not normal... Oh I am far from normal.

I see and hear ghosts. I am also a Soul Reaper, also known as a Shinigami by those who know nothing of the Soul Society.

If you are one of these people... Then this story will open your eyes.

The boy has been under my eye since his mother died when he was nine. I watched in horror as his mother was killed by an evil spirit called a Hollow. I ran over and made the Hollow go away. With his mother's remaining energy, I made a promise to her.

I was her guardian since she gave birth to him, and now it was my turn to guard her only son.

I made that promise and to this very day, six years later, I still watch over him from the shadows. I am right in front of him, but he knows nothing of me.

But something happens and the two realms - the spectral realm and the earthly realm - collide and all hell breaks loose and I have to come out of hiding to help protect the innocent and keep my promise.

I promised to sacrifice my life if I needed to. So a spiritual blood promise is a spiritual blood promise.

This is the story of that fateful man and his friends and guardian...


	2. Chapter 1

The Bloody Promise in the Icy Rain

It was the 17th of June and Ichigo was only nine years old. His orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb and his big goofy grin sprung out across his face.

I was in a wolf form at the time, standing next to his mother as I waited for him to say his goodbyes to Tatsuki, one of his little friends.

"Bye Tatsuki!" Ichigo said and waved his goodbye.

"Bye Ichigo! See you at the dojo tomorrow!" Tatsuki called back. She waved for a second then Ichigo turned and ran the few meters to his mother.

I smiled as she knelt down to give him a hug. I flicked my tail and licked his cheek softly. He laughed his childish laugh and wiped the saliva from his cheek.

He pulled away from his mother and they began to walk home. I stood up and followed just behind them with a warm, wolfy smile on my face.

A car sped past and covered Ichigo then me in muddy water. I growled as the car kept driving without a backwards glance. Ichigo jumped and his mother glared at the car.

"Oh that careless driver! Come here. Are you alright? Let me switch places with you and walk next to the street so that doesn't happen again." she said and began wiping his face clean.

"Nah you don't have to do that! I'm the one with a rain coat so I don't mind. Let me protect you from stuff like that Okay?" Ichigo said with a smile. He wore his dark yellow rain coat and I sat right next to his mother and couldn't help but give a gruff laugh.

"What a brave boy. That's very sweet, but before you worry about protecting me I think you should work on protecting yourself from that Tatsuki." his mother said with a soft laugh.

"Come on! I won a point from her the last time!" Ichigo countered happily and his mother chuckled softly.

"There you go, your all cleaned up now. Let's go and I'll walk on the street side this time." She said as she finished wiping his face.

"Hey mom, can I... Can I hold your hand please?" Ichigo asked and his mother smiled. She laughed.

"Why of course you can." she said and she held out her hand for him. He hesitantly took her hand then smiled. We kept walking towards home.

We were walking on the path at the top of a soft hill by the river when I sensed the dark energy. I looked around trying to find it, but I saw nothing. I was tense now and I walked closer to the two.

Ichigo looked to the side and I saw the girl a second before he did.

"Huh? What's that girl doing?" he asked, more to himself, as he let go of his mothers hand and watched the girl in confusion.

The girl moved to the edge of the river and Ichigo began to run towards her.

"Ichigo!" His mother called.

"I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder as he kept running towards the girl. Ichigo's mother took a step towards him in shock.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried. She saw him get closer to the river. "No! Ichigo stop!" she yelled and ran after him.

"IT'S A TRAP! THERE'S A HOLLOW!" I yelled as I saw it go after Ichigo. I snarled and ran after his mother. The Hollow turned at the last second and attacked his mother. I snarled and I had no time to think or change to a Soul Reaper, I had to make do with the form I had. Ichigo and his mother screamed and Ichigo passed out.

"TIME TO DIE!" I snarled and launched onto the Hollows' head. I rammed my claws into it's mask but the mask just broke slightly then it howled and slashed my shoulder open. I growled in anger rather than pain. The Hollow turned as I landed harshly on the ground and it looked directly at me with eyes filled with hatred.

"I will get you back for this!" it hissed and it vanished. I turned and half-ran half-limped over to Ichigo and his mother who held Ichigo tightly. Her back was bleeding and her soul was torn to shreds. She had half a minute left if lucky.

"Hey, are you crazy? Going after a Hollow like that?" I asked. It was strange that a massive wolf like me talked, but I didn't care right now. His mother looked up at me weakly and to my shock, her half hollow mask covered the right side of her face, she was in vizard mode. She did that to distract the hollow from her son.

"You have been a great guardian... My time in this world is up, now you must promise me something..." she whispered. The rain fell harshly against my back and my eyes blurred slightly as the drops hit my head and rolled onto my face.

"What? What is it?" I asked, willing to do anything. She weakly looked at Ichigo.

"Promise me you will protect him from now on. Please." she whispered and softly looked at me. I looked from her pained face to Ichigo's childish face and back to her. My breathing was rugged. I nodded. I placed a paw harshly on my shoulder wound and flinched slightly. I then held out my paw towards her.

"By the blood of my soul, and the blood of this child's fallen family, I will protect his soul, even at the cost of my own. I will die a thousand agonizing deaths, just to protect this single child, as I have done to protect his mother. As your passing wish, I will." I said with great honour and pride, but my voice broke slightly when I spoke of her passing. She nodded and held my paw for the few seconds she had left. Her blood mixed with mine and as the rain washed it away, it hit Ichigo in the head as he laid on the ground unconscious. She then fell limp and her hand fell to the ground. I closed her eyes with a gentle paw.

I threw my head back and howled with all my might to the crying skies. I then hung my head limply from my sitting body and waited for Ichigo to wake up.

It was about ten minutes after her death that he woke up. He wriggled out from under her body and I slowly rolled my head up to watch him with pained eyes.

Ichigo's name meant 'he who protects'. But right now, I felt like Ichigo will begin to hate his name. He will never forgive himself, but neither will I.

"No... No... NOO!" Ichigo cried his heart out and hugged his mother's limp body. I softly stood up and nudged him just the slightest. He looked up and I saw the agony and horror on his face. He then jumped up and wrapped his arms around my neck. My ears flicked back and my heart felt like a stone in the pits of my stomach. Ichigo cried on my shoulder for about five minutes then pulled back and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. I licked him softly and he made no attempt to wipe it away.

"Come. We need to get her home." he said through a tight throat. I simply nodded and crouched low to the ground. I wriggled into the gap where his body was under his mother and he helped stabilize her on my back as I stood up. We turned and made our way slowly home. My tail dragged across the ground and my ears clung to the side of my head in shame.

What made me feel even worse was when we got back to the house. Ichigo knocked softly on the door and his dad threw it open like he was expecting us to come home any second. His face was full of joy and a wide smile was spread across his face.

"How was you'r-" he began but he cut short as he saw the state we were in and all of his joy and happiness was gone as he saw his wife. Yuzu and Karin ran to the door but stopped in the shadows of the stairs as they watched in horror.

"My beloved..." Isshin muttered and he picked up her body from my broad back. I was slightly taller than Ichigo when standing normally. Right now we were both slumped a little bit. Isshin looked at me and my tail was limp, my ears back and my head was down.

Ichigo went inside with his feet dragging across the ground. I looked up slightly as Isshin waited patiently for me to come in. As Ichigo went out of earshot I whispered the reply to Isshin's unasked question.

"It was no thug nor killer... It was a Hollow." I flinched as I leant on my bad shoulder and he saw the damage.

"Come inside. I'll patch you up then we will burry her in the morning after a good nights rest and a healthy dinner." Isshin said and moved to the side. But I shook my head in utter defeat.

"I deserve no food or warmth. And I certainly do not deserve any healing. I should be dead instead of her. I should have seen the Hollow before anything happened." I growled at myself and my claws curled out and dug into the grass.

"There was nothing you could have done differently. She is gone, true. But at the same time, you saved Ichigo. All that matters now is that he stays safe or his mother's sacrifice would have been for nothing." Isshin said.

"I made a spiritual blood promise to her... I will do better to protect Ichigo." I said and looked up with hard determination on my face. Isshin blinked in shock, he had never seen me so determined yet so gentle and kind. Ichigo came to the door suddenly, his face a mask of fear and need.

"Please Kashira. Please come inside. You need to get help for your shoulder and I... I don't want to loose you too." Ichigo pleaded. My face and eyes turned soft and I let him lead me inside to the first patients room. I softly sat down and Ichigo took the bandages, towels and disinfectant that he got out and set to work on my damaged shoulder. "I will help you. We cannot wait for daddy to get here." he said as I flinched slightly from the burn of the disinfectant. He paused for a second and continued.

I turned my head and looked into his determined eyes. He paused before putting the bandages on and looked back at me. I smiled softly and liked his nose. He smiled softly and gave a childish giggle as he pushed my head back softly.

"Stop it silly." he said and bandaged up my shoulder. He was really good at this.

When his father came in Ichigo looked up from patting my head kindly.

"Well done Ichigo. You did a great job." Isshin said as he checked the bandage. "Dinner is ready and you need to get out of those wet clothes. Hurry up. Don't worry, I'll stay with Kashira." Isshin said when he saw Ichigo's hesitant glance at me. He nodded and ran to hurry up and dry off.

Isshin turned to me with a dark frown. I looked up at him and my face darkened.

"I will follow him till the day I die. I promise. I would rather die than see him get hurt Isshin and you know that. I know I was a Soul Reaper and I know how much older I am compared to him, but the age I am in the Soul Society is a lot younger here than it is there. Technically I am as old as Ichigo is now, but as old as you in there. You _know_ that I love him with all of my heart. I guarded his mother for so long since I was dragged into this body. Now I understand that I was 'born' on the same day at the same time as Ichigo because _he_ was the one I had to protect, not his mother. You made me realise this today. I will even attend school for the fifth time just to keep an eye on Ichigo. I promise to you what I promised to her. I will die a thousand times, just for him." I said and Isshin nodded. Ichigo ran in with new clothes on and he was dry.

I padded over and licked his cheek. He hugged me and I laid my chin on his shoulder.

_I am so sorry Ichigo... This was all my fault... I should have done something before your mother got hurt... But I will protect you no matter what! I promise!_ I thought and my ears flicked up.

I had made a promise to Ichigo's dying mother, then his distraught father and to his unknowledgeable soul. I was his guardian now. Nothing will change that.


	3. Chapter 2

Ghost's and Kurosaki Love

It has been six years since that tragic day. I had been by Ichigo's side every moment I could possibly spend. But recently I had to take on a smaller wolf form and I knew that he thought it was just him getting bigger. He never really measured me so I got away with it by growing smaller a little more each day.

But right now I had snuck out of his room this morning and become my school girl self. I was now walking home from school to his house and I was in the shadows, following him home. He stopped suddenly and I ducked. I watched as he glared angrily as some skate punks tipped over the glass bottle with a flower in it that he left there this morning. He had knocked one of the guys out and the other four came back.

"Hey. No one attacks one of our guys and gets away with it!" the leader of the ground snapped. Ichigo just growled softly. "That all you got to say? Well I'll teach you a lesson!" the leader ran up to attack Ichigo. He stood there without a single movement. Then suddenly his foot was in the air and the man ran right into it. He fell to the ground and Ichigo stomped his head into the ground. I smiled from the shadows and watched with amusement.

"Question one, you in the middle!" Ichigo snapped and the man froze up. "What is that over there?" Ichigo asked darkly, pointing at the flowers.

"Huh?... M-m-me? Uh... I guess someone left them there for some kid that died here." the man in the middle said fearfully and he had a very good reason for it. As he finished talking Ichigo's foot was suddenly all he saw.

"CORRECT!" Ichigo grunted as his foot smashed into the mans face, knocking him off his feet. Ichigo crouched between the last two men. "Question two. Why are those flowers on their side?" Ichigo growled. "You two!" Ichigo snapped and the two flinched. They stuttered a bit but quickly one of them replied.

"I guess we knocked them over when we were skating by." the man to the right said and Ichigo knocked them both to the ground and stood up.

"CORRECT! Wow you guys are on a roll today!" Ichigo said with a dark look on his face. "NOW APOLOGISE OR THE NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU!" Ichigo yelled darkly and the four men jumped to their feet and began to scream in fear.

"SORRY! SORRY, SORRY! WE'RE SORRY!" they yelled and turned tail and ran. I curled my lip and parted my jaw slightly to rid my nose of the rank smell of fear that they gave. I always had advanced senses. Way more than normal people. Ichigo turned to the pole where the flowers lay.

"They shouldn't be showing their ugly faces around here anytime soon. Sorry about that, I'll bring by some more flowers tomorrow." Ichigo said and a little girl's spirit faded into view.

"Thank you." she said and Ichigo turned to keep walking home as I turned to my wolf form. He waved at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Cya tomorrow." he called and the girl faded. I threw the bag on my back. I smiled and ran through the thick shrubs a level above Ichigo. He saw the movement and watched it for a second. Then he gasped as he realised that it was running straight for his home and he caught a flash of what looked like sharp metal. He ran after me.

I looked over my shoulder and cussed silently. It was from the bag and my necklace. I hissed at my idiocy, but kept running.

"HEY! STOP!" Ichigo yelled. I swerved deeper into the bush and dove into a mass of tunnels made by a badger. I passed it and it waved a paw. I made friends with a lot of the animals around here. I heard Ichigo's following footsteps. I ran quickly through the mass of tunnels without any confusion. I tore out of the tunnel and bolted across the street to the house. I charged under the fence and skidded to a halt. My lungs felt like they would burst and I took several deep breaths. I listened silently and heard no following footsteps. I poked my head around the corner and saw Ichigo's orange hair as he slowly walked out of the bush, keeping an eye open for the hidden attacker.

I sighed in relief and trotted inside. I entered Isshin's room through the window and hid the bag under his bed.

"Hey there Kashira." Isshin said as he looked up suddenly. I smiled.

"Ichigo is coming. Try to be nice to him for once." I laughed and trotted out of the room with my tail up. Isshin followed with a dark grin. I sighed but bounded down the stairs as I heard the door. Ichigo was home.

I made a barking, purring sound as I landed on the ground just in front of his feet. He smiled and picked me up.

"Hey Kashira. How's it going?" he asked. I barked happily then yelped as Ichigo was kicked in the head by his father. I was clutched tightly to Ichigo's chest as he fell on his side. He loosened his grip and looked at me. I shook my head and growled at Isshin. I licked Ichigo's nose with a soft smile. He set me down.

"Is that any way to greet your own son?" Ichigo snapped at Isshin. Isshin grinned.

"You should keep your guard up when you come home late for dinner!" Isshin countered angrily. Ichigo growled and launched on his father. I barked and growled but suddenly cut off as I heard a scratching at the back door. I snuck over as Karin and Yuzu began to whine and argue.

I clawed the hatch open and all was silent as Ichigo beat his father by punching him square in the face. Then as a ghost came Ichigo had a spaz and suddenly two furry figures burst from the hatch at the bottom of the door. I yelped in surprised joy as they crash tackled me.

I pawed one of them in the head and they rolled off of me. I went limp as if to surrender and the second one threw his head back in a gloating cry. I grinned and with all of my strength, flew to my feet, tossing the Foxlf off of me with a screeching cry. I laughed but was cut off by the two coming at me again.

I ducked and rolled to the side and they passed me without a trouble. I turned on them with a dark grin. I charged them and threw the wolf into the wall and rolled onto the Foxlf and it groaned as it was squished. I paused on my back, squishing the creature under me. I wriggled around and it moaned in annoyance.

"Forget dinner! I'm going to my room. Come on Kashira... And friends." Ichigo said and I jumped up and ran over to him. The wolf and Foxlf ran after me with happy yelps. Ichigo smiled.

These two fluff balls had been around me since Ichigo's childhood. I frowned. They were in the dojo as humans when Ichigo's mother died. They were far away, unable to help.

Ichigo opened the door to his room and held it open for us. I smiled once more and trotted in calmly. He closed the door and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the roof. I tiled my head and padded to the edge of the bed. I waited for him to respond, but as the minutes ticked by, I got more and more worried.

"Ichigo..." I muttered so awkwardly that it sounded more of a series of sounds rather than words. Ichigo blinked and looked over the edge. My head was hung low and I stared at the ground. He smiled and picked me up. I yelped softly and then my eyes were level with his as he held me up in the air. I looked into his soft amber-brown eyes and he looked into my midnight eyes. We laid there for a few moments, till he softly placed me on the bed and I curled up next to his chest, my ear pressed against his heart. It beat like rain on a window.

He curled his arm around my fluffy body and closed his eyes.

"I am glad I still have you to rely on Kashira... You are the only thing that I have left of our mother... Thank you for not leaving me, when you could have simply ran out the door. I love you." he whispered and fell asleep. I felt my heart race and his did too before slowly becoming the pattern that a sleeping human has. I calmed down and closed my eyes. My two friends curled up on Ichigo's clothes and we all fell to the silent hush of night.


	4. Chapter 3

Hollows and Soul Reapers

Ichigo stirred and I launched to my feet with a deep growl. Ichigo laughed.

"You are sooo scary Kashira! Ah! I am shaking in my clothes!" Ichigo laughed and he pat me on the head. I relaxed with a wolfy grin.

"Crap! I gotta get ready for school!" Ichigo hissed as he looked at the time. I instantly jumped up and launched off of the bed. The other two animals followed me to the door. Ichigo opened the door and we ran out. He closed it and got ready. The animals and I charged into Isshin's room. In a flash I was human again and I smiled.

"Morning Isshin!" I sang and grabbed out my bag. I grabbed my other items, which were wrapped up tightly, as the other two animals turned into boys and closed the door. They grabbed their bags and began talking softly.

"Kasura!" Isshin smiled and we exchanged a hug. He was smiling widely.

"HEY DAD!" Ichigo's voice yelled out from just beyond the door. The men became silent and I spun around.

_Everybody out!_ I yelled in their heads and we all charged for the massive window. We jumped out as Ichigo opened the door. Isshin slammed the window shut and turned to face his son with a laugh.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked as the men and I held onto the window sill.

"I finally got a bird out of my room so I had to shut the window so it didn't come back!" Isshin said and covered up the window.

"Right... Well I wanted to know if you've seen Kashira anywhere. I wanted to give her a hug goodbye before I left for school." Ichigo asked. I frowned. I look forward to his hugs, but we were a bit late.

"Sorry, I let her outside early." Isshin replied and Ichigo left. The two men and I dropped into the tree and slid down onto the bushes that were strategically placed there for the mornings and nights.

I turned and ran towards the main street but stopped dead in my tracks to snatch up a rose and put it in my bag, hanging out. It was black with red around the rims of the petals.

"Hey Raven, wanna go into the city quickly? I need to pick up some crap from Urahara, he still has my daggers from the other night. Lucky bastard." My oldest brother said.

"Okay, no problem Irylath." I said with a smile. My brother growled playfully and tackled me. I yelped and trotted just out of reach.

"Enough you two! We aren't in the clear yet! Carrot top is just behind us!" Marcus, my older brother but younger than Irylath by two minutes, said loudly and as if to answer his warning, we caught a glimpse of Ichigo's head as he rounded the corner. We laughed and acted like kids of our own age.

I giggled and ran ahead, singing teasingly back to my brothers.

"IRYLATH AND MARCUS, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang childishly and the two growled playfully.

"THAT IS IT! YOU WILL EAT YOUR OWN WORDS GIRLY!" They yelled and came charging after. I twirled and in the second that I did, I saw Ichigo laughing, but I was around the corner and running to the city.

I walked down the street and wandered towards the school with a cup of coffee and a donut in my hands. My brothers were running around after Urahara, so I went and got my breakfast while they fought for their stuff back.

Everyone began screaming as a building was crushed. I spun on my heels and saw the spirit running away from the hollow. It was the girl from yesterday! Another figure ran out from the dust and to my horror, it was Ichigo.

I dropped my food and charged across the street. I tackled him as the hollow reached for his head. I spun in the air and landed on my feet, Ichigo in a heap on the ground with the girl next to him.

"Damn bastards, why can't they just fuck off!" I hissed as Ichigo looked up in shock. I swallowed evenly and looked over my shoulder at him, my hair hiding my eyes. "You alright?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah. You see it too?" he asked.

"Yup. Just stay here and get the girl safe." I said and the girl looked up from behind Ichigo. I dropped my school bag and held something in my hand. As I did, the bandages moved and the edges of my form flickered. Suddenly my school girl clothes were gone and I wore the black and white kimono with a white over shirt, the Captains clothes of Squad Three. I held a sword that was sharp, long and had strange engravings all along the blade and the handle.

"Wha-" Ichigo began but suddenly there was another girl. She slashed the mask of the Hollow, but more were suddenly there.

"Time to join in the fun!" I grinned and bolted across the street and towards the fight. Behind me Ichigo was calling for me to wait and not get myself killed.

I launched into the air, right over the Hollow in front of me and did a forwards flip, slashing the mask in half. As the Hollow dissolved Ichigo saw me standing over the girl, her shoulder slashed up, blood splattered everywhere.

"Be careful noob. You're on earth now, not in the Soul Society training." I laughed as she glared up at me. As soon as she saw me, a Hollow lashed out. I twirled on the spot, and the Hollow froze. It then splattered out blood and dissolved, with me facing the girl.

"Who are you." she grunted as she looked at me in shock. Before she could say a thing I spun and twirled, in what looked like a dance, and soon all of the seven Hollows were dissolving.

I put the sword away, the bandages wrapping around it. I turned away from the girl then paused. I turned to her and waved my hands in a seemingly useless show. I then placed my hand on the girls shoulder. It glowed and then her shoulder suddenly healed.

"There. Cya later, Rukia." I said and ran off, leaving her staring forwards in shock. I ran to my bag, and Ichigo, and picked it up, hiding my eyes once more and I wore my school girl clothes once more.

"What..." Ichigo muttered, he was unable to speak or move. I threw my bag onto my back as I began to run quickly towards the school.

"HEY WAIT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Ichigo yelled, but I kept running.

I met up with my brothers as they came running the way I had come. They saw my messy hair and frowned.

"We missed it!" Irylath whined. He held his newly recovered daggers, ready to fight. He put them away and we walked towards the school, it wasn't far now.

"Sorry. There were seven against me while this Soul Reaper, Rukia, was on the ground unable to fight." I explained and the two gawked at me.

"Don't worry, I don't think she remembers me yet." I said with a giggle as I fixed up my hair, leaving it down but brushing it.

"I still can't believe we missed it!" Irylath yelled as he walked up the front of the school, up the stairs and into the class room. I paused outside the room and looked up. Chad looked at me through his hair, I looked at him through mine. His blank stare seemed to brighten for a second and I swear I saw the slight flicker of a smile curl his lips.

He was a big guy, dark skinned and hard to knock down. Ever since I tackled him to the ground one day to get him out of the way of a Hollow while my hidden brothers took care of it, he and I had become friends.

"Hey Chad. How's life been treating you?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Not bad. You look like you were run over. You okay?" he asked, his worry clear on his words and his eyes. He had seen me look like crap most days I come to school. I smiled wider.

"I'm fine. I was tackling my brothers this morning." I said with a laugh and Chad grunted in amusement. I blinked in shock as I heard rushing footsteps and looked behind Chad. He turned to face the sound too.

"CHAD!" Ichigo yelled and I vanished inside the room, but not without a soft smile at Ichigo and vanished, as if I was a spirit that vanished in fear.

"Time for work. Come on Kashira." the teacher sang and I walked over to my brothers, sitting between them with a grin.

The truth was out, partly, and only Ichigo saw me in the street fighting the Hollow, but he saw no prominent features, but my hair and the sword. All was well that ends well.


	5. Chapter 4

Sudden Appearances

I finished my work way before everyone else. I looked at my watch, two minutes. New record I believe.

I had plenty of time to waste so I pulled out my sketching pencils and my big art book and went to work. I took me ten minutes to draw a high detailed landscape. I was able to draw four high detailed landscapes and one picture of some people.

The bell rang for recess and I slammed my book shut as a few people came over. I leaned over it and covered it up so they couldn't look.

"What was that for? Did you draw more stuff?" Irylath asked and he shoved my hands aside. I hissed and slammed my head onto it so it wouldn't move. He laughed and moved my head. I yelped as he took my book.

"IRYLATH! GIVE IT BACK! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I howled and crash tackled him, but he gave my book to Marcus. He opened it up and flicked it to the back five pages where the newly drawn pictures were.

"MARCUS!" I hissed and he just looked at the pictures. I got off of Irylath and sat there in horror and humiliation as they looked through my book and showed everyone.

"These are really good! Hey sis, you could get a bunch of money for this!" Marcus said and everyone crowded around to see the drawings. I frowned.

"These are great! Can you draw me one?" several people asked at once and they faced me. I launched to my feet and snatched my book back before they could see the last picture. I smiled and looked at the kids.

"I'll start taking requests after recess okay? Write them down with your names on it and I'll get to work on drawing them soon." I said awkwardly. Everyone cheered and they ran to find paper and something to write with.

"Can we go please?" I asked my brothers as I grabbed my stuff. They nodded and opened the door.

"Where to?" Marcus asked with a grin. "I was hoping we could go on the rooves again, it was year seven when we last went up there right?" he asked. I smiled.

"Race ya!" I sang and ran ahead. I passed a group of boys getting out of the next class. I smiled and laughed as my brothers ran after me.

"Hey Kashi!" someone called. I frowned and spun in mid-run to see Chad waving softly. He was with the rest of the gang. They were all gawking at me, saying I was cute, but I ignored that.

"Wait, Kashi as in Kashira?" someone asked and everyone turned to see who it was. I knew who it was before I saw their orange hair. It was Ichigo.

Without a word I turned on my toes and ran with a laugh as I passed my brothers. I grabbed the railing and swung myself half way up the first flight of stairs and by that time, I heard others yelling out after me. I put my headphones in and played some heavy music on full blast.

I sped up as I launched up into the air and onto the roof. Just in time, the guys came crashing out. I saw my brothers jump up on the other side and grinned. I trotted silently up and high-fived them.

"We lost them." I said, full of breath like I had done nothing. They laughed.

"Now, can we see the last picture please?" Marcus asked nicely. I smiled awkwardly and nodded. I pulled out my art book and turned to the very last page.

There was a detailed picture of Marcus on the far right holding his sword with a figure, a male with flowy white hair and full leather clothes, to his right. Irylath was on the far left holding his blazing shrieken with a figure, a male with short blonde hair and white clothes, to his far left. Then there was me in the middle, holding my scythe with a figure behind me, he had short black hair, wore black with strange markings in dark purple and blood-red.

"Hey that's me and Raziel!" Irylath said, pointing to him and the figure. Raziel was his Zanpakutou, his Soul Reaper sword. They all had names and were just normal swords until the wielder hears their Zanpakutou's name. We knew ours as soon as we got them.

"That is very detailed. You even got his hair perfect. Wow, Zaratrix will be very pleased." Marcus said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I kinda stuffed up on Altair." I said, trying to point out the negatives that I saw. They shook their heads.

"No way man. To be honest, I think you did him better than the other two. He is perfect, no difference between the two, except for the fact that in the form shown here he is wider than a piece of paper." Irylath said with a laugh. I smiled.

"Are they really that good?" I asked. They nodded and I smiled. The bell rang and we went back to class at a slow pace. We ate on the way. We passed Ichigo's class and I paused, hearing footsteps behind me. I spun around and grabbed the person's fist before they hit me. I glared at them. It was Ooshima, the bully.

"Nice catch. Try to stop this one!" he hissed and faked throwing a punch at my head with the other hand and swung his leg to kick my feet over. I grinned and simply threw his hands up. I then put my hands together, clawed the fingers, opened them up and slammed them against his chest. He went flying and when he tried to get up I held a staff to his throat so he couldn't.

"Piss off. Or next time your in the dojo, you'll need a body bag!" I snarled and turned away. I got halfway back to class when I spun around and smashed him in the head with a fist. He stumbled back, but held his ground. I spun in the air and kicked him in the chest then smashed a monkey palm into his chest. Before he could get up again I was in my class.

On the other side of the door I heard screaming and cussing. Then came a loud thud and a strong voice.

"LEAVE KASHIRA ALONE YOU JERK! OR YOU'LL HAVE CHAD AND I TO DEAL WITH!" Ichigo yelled. I froze up, Chad must have told him I was the one fighting. But soon the door next to us was closed and the class went in. I sat in my seat and there, sat a little book titled:

_Requests!_

I shook my head with a wide smile and class began agonizingly slow.

It was time for lunch but I had my headphones in and payed no attention, drawing in my spare art book.

It was fun, kinda. I loved drawing so it didn't matter. I had finished seven requests in the hour I had. I looked up as my brothers pulled up a chair each and sat on them backwards. I smiled and stood up, signalling that I would be back in a minute.

I walked over to a group of kids and handed the seven artworks to the specific person that it belonged to then turned back and sat in my seat again.

We ate in silence and I multi-tasked by drawing and eating at the same time.

All too soon, class started once more. But I kept drawing and as usual, finished my work within minutes.


	6. Chapter 5

Suicidal Battle

Afterschool I split off with my brothers and we walked towards Ichigo's house, as usual. I smiled and we sparked up a conversation.

"So when are you gonna talk to him?" Marcus asked and I simply slapped him.

"Well you said you were goi-!" Marcus began but he was cut off by a sudden howl. It was a Hollow! We hadn't realized that it was night time already.

I ran towards the Hollow's location and got the shock of my life. Rukia rammed her sword through Ichigo and he had become a Soul Reaper in return. But he was down, smashed against a wall by the Hollow and about to be eaten.

I ripped myself from my body and stood up in the shadows of the forest. I ran to the edge of the forest and glared at the Hollow with rage.

"HEY! MONGREL! UP HERE SCARFACE!" I snarled. The Hollow growled in anger and turned around to face me. I grinned and held my Zanpakutou up. It snarled and charged forwards. I leapt down at it with a cry of joy.

It lashed out with it's clawed hands and I flipped over it with angelic grace. I slashed its arm off and landed in a crouch, back facing Ichigo. I stood up and with a sudden shocked gasp from Ichigo, blood dripped down from my arm.

I didn't realise and held my blade tighter. The Hollow spun around and I grinned. I held the sword up and the Hollow charged once more.

I charged right at the Hollow. It hesitated for a split second and before it could react, it's mask was split in two. It began to dissolve away.

To my horror, as the Hollow vanished away, I looked around to see twenty or more Hollows, ready to fight. Ichigo and Rukia saw it too.

"LOOK OUT!" Ichigo yelled as three Hollows launched at me from different angles.

"NO!" Rukia called and I curled up on the ground. Dust flew into the air and with a crash, silence fell. As the dust cleared, the Hollows were vanishing. I held my sword out to the far right and growled. I looked up, my eyes flashing open, and Rukia gasped in shock. Without my knowledge, my half-Hollow mask was covering the right side of my face.

I stood up angrily and the Hollows roared in annoyance. They charged me, licking their lips with an evil intent.

"AWAKEN DEATH, ALTAIR!" I hissed and the Zanpakutou shone like a star. When the light died down, three Hollows were already dissolving and in my hands was a blood stained sword with strange markings all over it, a misshapen blade and a wonky handle. My eyes were like fragments of an inferno fire as the Hollows one by one fell to my blade.

After what seemed like eternity, I land on the ground in a crouch, my eyes blazing and my breathing even. I flinched and my blade clattered heavily to the ground as I fell forwards, my arm covered in blood and my back slashed open. My hood was shredded and my dark hair blew in the breeze.

"Hey! Get up! There's more!" Ichigo yelled and with lightning fast movements, I grabbed my blade and dove to the side. Two figures burst from the shadows and slashed the Hollows to bits. I smiled but fell on my side, barely conscious. "HEY!" Ichigo yelled and I heard him force himself to his feet.

"No... Please... Get up..." Rukia pleaded as her eyes stared into my hair, searching for a face. I winced and the two men were at my side.

"Get up Angel-Shadow! No time to give up!" Irylath yelled and I heard Ichigo's rough footfall as he tried to come over. I groaned and with a shock I was on my feet, my face full of agony and I stood before Ichigo, a hidden Hollow digging its teeth into my chest. I cried out but with a blazing fist, I smashed the Hollows face and it disintegrated. I moaned and swayed on my feet slightly.

"Come on Angel-Shadow!" Marcus yelled and the two vanished. I walked forwards, concentrating on putting one foot infront of the other. I heard footsteps and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and ran to my Zanpakutou. I ran past it, scooping it up and almost falling over.

"WAIT! YOU NEED HELP!" Ichigo cried but I launched into the air and landed softly on top of his clinic's roof, two stories up. I paused and glanced over my shoulder. Ichigo was watching me like a dog begging for me to come back. My eyes returned to normal and the mask had smashed when I collapsed. I saw Rukia who smiled weakly.

Ichigo will not forget this. I stared at him through my hair for a second longer then clutched my upper right arm in agony. In doing so, my protective shield of hair flickered out of the way and he caught a glimpse of my eye colour. But before he could say a thing I was gone.

I got down the street, into the forest, above my body then collapsed before I could return. This was hell for me. I was sure I was dead.


	7. Chapter 6

The Revealing of Identities

My eyes flickered open after hearing some worried voices. After my eyes adjusted to the harsh light, I saw faint figures.

"She's awake! Thank the heavens!" someone said in joy and I frowned. He sounded to old to be my brothers. His voice was husky and soft.

My eyes adjusted more and I saw the faint outline of a bucket hat then smiled.

"Urahara... You daft old bugger..." I muttered and I heard his deep laugh.

"Yes. Welcome back." he laughed. I grinned then my eyes flew open and I sat up straight, throwing Urahara off of me and Irylath onto Marcus.

"ICHIGO! RUKIA! ALTAIR!" I nearly screamed the words. Urahara smiled and rubbed the back of his head. I frowned then doubled over in pain.

"CAREFUL! You'll kill yourself if you move around like that! They are fine, Altair is right here." Urahara said and handed the little katana to me. I took it and smiled. I looked around and saw that I was in Urahara's house.

"What's the time?" I asked. Urahara frowned, not understanding why I am worried about the time but Marcus looked at his watch and gasped. He was all ready for school and his hair was ruffled, the perfect look for him.

"School's in twenty minutes! Urahara, we have to go! Can you take care of Ka-?" I cut him off by standing up. I pulled my jacket on and smiled weakly.

"I'm coming!" I said and Urahara shook his head.

"Crazy bitch." Urahara muttered. I laughed softly and I took my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Irylath was about to argue, but I was already walking past him.

I passed the two kids and smiled.

"Cya! Thank you, I'll be here in two days with a present for you okay Ruru-San?" I said with a smile to the little girl and gave her a hug as she jumped around in joy.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Jinta, the boy, snapped. I looked at him with a cheeky smile.

"I will give you something, IF, your sister here says you were an angel to her till I come back. Deal?" I asked but before he could reply, I spun on my toes and left. Time for school. A few minutes later, Irylath and Marcus were running to catch up. I smiled.

"Urahara gave us a cream and a concoction for you to take. Please be careful today!" Irylath said, his voice dripping with anxiety and fear, which was so rare that I stared at him as I walked.

"Is that worry I hear?" I asked with a grin. "Don't worry! I'll be fine! Just don't go throwing Hollows at me!" I smiled and trotted on towards school with a wide smile on my face.

We got to school just as the bell rang. I smiled and slowly made my way up the three stories to our level. I was exhausted and passed Ichigo's class without a glance inside. I flopped down at my desk and pulled out my art book. I had done alot during class yesterday, and I needed to give them to the people today.

It was a dark day, looked like it would rain. I loved the rain, but now I couldn't keep my eyes open and struggled not to collapse in exhaustion.

Surprisingly, I finished all my work faster than before and simply laid my head on the desk. As soon as my eyes closed, the bell rang and I sat up straight. Next door I heard a racket and poked my head out. I opened the door a tiniest fraction and peeked in.

I saw Chad, Asano, Mizuiro, Ichigo and one of the girls who I couldn't remember her name. I frowned, my two friends weren't there.

"Kashi-San!" someone called happily and before I knew it, I was being hugged.

"Orihime-San! Tatsuki-San!" I sang happily and hugged them both. "I was just frowning because you weren't in there. And I didn't want to just waltz into the room." I said with a goofy grin.

"We understand! We have a new student, Rukia-San." Orihime smiled and I blinked in shock.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" I asked and Orihime smiled with a short nod. "I met her this morning! Why don't you, Tatsuki-San and I go to the trees and eat while my brothers join this group?" I asked with a smile, turning to Tatsuki to get her into the conversation. Tatsuki smiled.

"Sounds cool to me, Orihime?" Tatsuki turned to Orihime and she smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah sure!" she said happily. "I gotta go get my stuff then!" she added and ran quickly into the class room. I went to my class and got my bag and book. My brothers came over.

"What's up?" Marcus asked. I smiled and laughed happily. They hadn't seen me like this for ages.

"I am going to the trees with Tatsuki and Orihime today. You can hang with Chad and Mizuiro and Asano and the others." I said with a smile. I turned away and left the room, my brothers following me. Ichigo was outside his classroom, but I went unnoticed from behind my big brothers.

"Hey Chad!" Irylath said with a fist held out. They bumped fists and Irylath stood up straight. He laughed. "Still taller than you, wow!" Irylath laughed. He was slightly taller than Chad, which was scary because Chad was massive!

I snuck around behind my brother Marcus, Ichigo still had not seen me. I tapped Tatsuki and Orihime on the back and they turned around happily.

"Bye Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime sang and we trotted away happily, but before Ichigo could see me, Marcus had attacked him and gave him a knuckle rub on the head.


	8. Chapter 7

Six Years Overdue

Tatsuki, Orihime and I were laughing when we were going back to class. My hair covered the right side of my face and I was happy, my twilight sky eyes having a glint of silver as if a star has entered them.

"That was a classic reaction though! His face was perfect! Couldn't have been better! It sucks that you missed it Kashi-San." Orihime laughed and I smiled. It had been forever since I spoke to them last, and I missed alot of classic moments.

"Hey Tatsuki-San!" said a happy voice. I kept walking a few steps then got stopped by a hand. I slowly turned around and saw Rukia standing there with a smile. I frowned and stared at her like I had no idea who she was.

"What?" I asked bluntly. Tatsuki tilted her head and Orihime frowned.

"Rukia-San, this is Kashi-San. Kashi-San, this is the new student, Rukia Kuchiki." Orihime said with a smile. I kept frowning as Rukia turned her hand slightly so I saw the writing but the other two didn't.

_You, me, Ichigo, NOW!_

I growled quietly and Rukia smiled. She did a little curtsy.

"I am pleased to meet you!" she said happily and I simply just glared at her. My hair covered the right side of my face and hung softly over my left eye. Then I turned to the door and dropped my bag, falling to my knees instantly.

"Tatsuki-San, Orihime-San! I almost forgot!" I rummaged around in my bag and when I stood up, bag slung over my shoulder, I held a bunch of sleeves filled with paper. "These are for you! I drew them in class, I had plenty of time!" I said with a smile. I handed one to Tatsuki, one to Orihime then turned to Rukia. "I saw you with Ichigo, so I decided to draw things for you too! Just cause I'm nice like that." I said and handed her one. The one on the very top, was of her with her Zanpakutou's real form, just like the ones with my brothers and I.

"These are wonderful!" Orihime sang and looked through them. She saw the rest in my hands and smiled. "Are those for the others?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Why don't you come in now and give them the sleeves?" Orihime sang happily. I smiled and nodded. I opened the door with a smile. Tatsuki and Orihime went in first while I went in with Rukia and we talked about human topics.

"So Rukia, how's adjusting to school here?" I asked with a soft grin. Rukia smiled sweetly.

"It's great! Everyone is so kind to a stranger. How is life for you?" Rukia asked and I smiled sweetly back.

"You know, same old same old. People expecting better from you, training sessions each night with my brothers, kiddo classes with Tatsuki and sleepovers with Orihime." I replied with a little smile. Rukia stared at me as we walked into the room. I sensed a disturbance in the spiritual auras. I located the source and saw a male with glasses reading a Shakespeare book, Romeo and Juliet.

I smiled sweetly and let my spiritual energy softly hit the man. He blinked and his face shot up. I smiled at him and gave a little wave. My soft voice echoed in his mind, making him adjust his glasses and looked away before I saw how clear his cheeks had brightened.

_Class next door, back row, left corner, near the artwork. My seat._

I gently laid a reminder in my head to draw something for him. I kept walking and my spiritual energy closed up again. I came up behind Chad and they were looking at the pictures I gave Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Chad!" I sang and jumped right on his back with a yelp of victory as he began to fall. But he threw his hand out and stopped in a single hand plank position. I growled playfully and with a sweep I kicked his arm so he fell, standing up on a chair, just out of reach. He grunted and simply rolled himself to a sitting position on the ground with a rare smile.

I laughed along with the others and Ichigo stared in shock as he saw my hair.

"I WIN!" I sang and Chad held up his hand. Without hesitation I high-fived it. I then held his lower arm and pulled him up to his feet. Everyone was shocked that I knocked him down and got him up.

"I seem to be losing focus these days." Chad said in his deep, calm voice.

"Nope. You're just blind like me!" I laughed and Mizuiro nudged Ichigo to snap him out of it.

"Ichigo, have you met Kashi-San?" Asano asked and Ichigo just stared at me. I turned and faced him, my eyes slowly opening after calming my laughter. I saw Ichigo's face and both our hearts raced. My twilight sky eyes twinkled with the strange star-shine as I looked at him.

"Ichigo. It has been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry for not talking to you for so long... I just thought... I'd remind you of your past to much. I'm sorry." I said honestly and I simply hugged Ichigo. I heard the others' jaws hit the floor as Ichigo hugged back. I smiled and pulled back, taking a step away from him. For a second I saw the hurt and pain and frowned.

"That's what I meant." I said and looked at the ground. I then got a mental slap and held up the sleeves to change the subject.

"These are for you guys!" I said and handed them to the respective people. I gave Ichigo his and slipped a piece of paper in the middle of the pictures and handed it to him with a smile. He looked down at it and when he looked back up, I was just vanishing out the door.

I turned and just ran away from the classes. My brothers poked their heads out but went back into the class, probably to tell the teacher that we're leaving early.

I ran down the stairs and into the courtyard before Ichigo grabbed my arm and spun me around. In the second I saw everything, it was just him and me. But the vision was suddenly blocked by his bright orange hair as his lips crushed mine. My heart raced and my mind scattered crazily and without knowing I gingerly placed my hands on his chest, hesitating slightly. I felt his heart race and my hair fell away from my face as his sweet scent filled my body. Then he softly pulled away. My eyes flickered open and his amber-brown eyes stared into my own. I smiled gently and my hands slid down his chest to fall to my side, my right hand clutching his hand on my upper arm.

"Why did you run?" he asked, his heart beat thudding in his wrist and my heart slowing down quickly. I tried to talk but couldn't speak. I shook my head softly and looked at him, my hair covering my face again, my eyes glittering like little stars.

"I saw you sad and felt bad, like the cause, and had to get away. I don't like seeing you sad..." I trailed off and looked away. He pulled my face up and looked right into my eyes as they slowly turned back to their normal twilight sky.

"You... You were the one from last night?" he asked looking at my arm as blood dripped down from the shoulder. My mind gathered up and the pain lashed through me. I yelped and fell to my knees clutching my right arm. "Kashira!" Ichigo gasped and fell to his knees next to me and tried to think of something to do. Blood soaked my shirt from my chest and it ran down my legs from gashes all over the place. My breathing was rugged but I forced myself to my feet. Ichigo protested but I pushed him away.

"I shouldn't have come! I should have just stayed as the wolf!" I cried and stumbled backwards. Ichigo stared at me in shock.

"You..." he stumbled for the right words as I tried to turn around. I half-ran half-fell away till I collapsed ten meters from the frozen Ichigo. Suddenly Rukia, Irylath and Marcus were right beside me, Ichigo soon followed.

"We need to get her to a Hospital for her body to be treated, but we need Urahara for her soul!" Marcus hissed, thinking and speaking logically which was a shock.

"Take her to the clinic. We can get her fixed up there, but as for this Urahara guy, I don't know. I will watch over her body while you fix her soul. We have no time to argue, so move your asses or I will shred you myself!" Ichigo snapped. I shook my head and with an agonizing scream, tore myself from my body. I laid there, slowly breathing, my face covered. I then forced myself to my feet and began running from the group, blood dripping on the ground as my white mask scuttled threateningly across my face, slowly consuming me in its violent protection.

"RAVEN!" Marcus called, but the deep, dark voice of Altair warned me from inside my head.

_Keep running! They cannot get hurt because of your change! You need to get away from them and calm down! Go to the hideout in the forest to the west and calm yourself before the Hollow does it for you!_ Altair urged and I ran on, blood dripping and scaring the ground. I collapsed onto the ground and the darkness swarmed over me like the thrashing waves over the beach.


	9. Chapter 8

Family Feuds

I slowly woke up and found myself in a softly lit room with white walls. I saw the window and suddenly sat bolt upright. A chair fell over and a figure stood by my side instantly, hands gently laid on my shoulders.

"Please. Lay back down!" Ichigo's voice came from somewhere far away. I shook my head and looked around. Everything was blurry, but I saw that it was just him and I. I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his arms, my mind reeling and my body aching. "Kashira..." Ichigo whispered and hugged me back. My heart flicked and jumped, but I was suddenly away from his warmth.

"I'm sorry for not telling you... I really did want to! But ever since I lost your mother... I never wanted to show my human face, in the fear that you'd be sad! So I lived as the lone wolf companion at your side all the time. I even had fun hiding in your bag sometimes to go to school, of stalking you around town and keeping an eye on your family!" I explained in a rush of words that made almost no sense.

"Chill. You're safe now." Ichigo hushed and I sank down into his arms once more.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Orihime's voice called and with a rush of feet, Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia, Irylath and Marcus were in the room. I looked up and smiled at the blurry figures. I clutched my head softly and frowned as the pain, dull but there, slowly crept in.

"Kashira, you need to lay down!" Marcus said worried, Irylath was silent for the first time ever. His face blunt and grim. I shook my head and found myself falling off of the edge of the bed, the world swirling around like a whirlpool.

I screamed and suddenly stopped with an arm wrapped around my waist and another around under my arms. I looked at the arms and saw to my shocked embarrassment that the hand around under my arms was in a very awkward spot. I looked up to see Ichigo smiling to hide his worry. He helped me to stand up and then he ripped his arms away in sudden shyness.

"Sorry..." he muttered and I sat up on the bed, swaying from side to side. I shook my head once more.

"It's fine... I'd rather weirdness than face planting on concrete." I laughed and held the right side of my head once more, a dark voice hissed through my mind.

_The pain is too much! I'll kill her! Those three shall die for taking her away from me! I WILL KILL THEM THEN KILL HER! SHE IS MINE! NO ONE ELSE'S!_ The dark voice hissed and I gasped.

"Kashira?" Rukia asked softly. I saw Rukia's worried face, but no fear. She didn't hear. As if she could, it was a Hollow talking between the realms.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad... Can you go outside for a moment please?" I asked weakly. Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other with worry and Chad frowned. But they left.

"What is it?" Marcus asked, knowing it had something to do with the group left behind, who were all Soul Reapers.

"I heard a Hollow talking. He was between the realms and he was talking about killing three people and then another. His voice seemed familiar, but I'm not sure." I explained in a rush and they all looked at me in shock.

"WHAT?" Rukia and Marcus hissed, never hearing of people able to hear Hollows between the realms. I frowned as Rukia stumbled for words but Irylath came to my silent cry for help.

"Kashira has skills beyond any Soul Reaper or other spiritual beings. Hollows can't hear us, the Soul Society can't hear us but she can hear them. If she tries hard enough, and is in a quiet environment, she can hear people in the Seireitei. She is very special, and many times has been nearly killed so she could be changed into anything between a possessed Vizard to a full Hollow. She really is known as the Avacronian because of having powers beyond anything ever found. She still has most of her powers either locked up purposely, or hidden beyond her current reach. That is why I have never wanted to leave her side since the last attack, two years ago. She was racing to go protect you, and instead of simply killing the one Hollow attacking you, she was attacked by three Vizards who managed to stay here instead of passing to the Soul Society to be punished, and about twenty Hollows, all on her at once. If you can believe it without seeing it, she was in a much worse state then compared to how she is now. Urahara had to chain her down because she kept trying to worry more about your safety than her own. So me and Marcus took shifts on watching your back. Trust me, trying to act as Kashira while in wolf form is not easy. Not to mention becoming the wolf form of hers was agony and getting back out of it was worse." Irylath explained and everyone was silent. Ichigo stared at me as he found out about my condition while protecting him and his face showed nothing but love and worry and fear and joy.

"But that was two years ago so it-!" Ichigo cut me off.

"Don't you dare say it doesn't count! I was wondering why you were different, why you stayed on the floor rather than on the bed! I thought you were grumpy about something! I smashed Isshin in the face because I thought he had done something to you!" Ichigo said and pulled me closer to him. Rukia began talking but everything went all fuzzy and I felt a hard pressure on my head.

_You will be the first to die! I know you can hear me, I have listened to you for the past few minutes! You will be the first to die! I will make you suffer for doing this to me!_ The dark voice hissed and I screamed with all my might and collapsed in Ichigo's arms, my hands wrapped around my head and shaking violently. I blacked out, the agony too much for me to stay awake.

I woke slowly and with a gasp I pulled back. I was trying to scream but my throat just made a horrific gagging sound. My eyes were wide with fear as I pressed up against the wall behind the bed, curling away from the masked beast before me.

"I warned you! You shall be the first to die! Now time for you to suffer! Your voice is broken! No, don't thank me." The Hollow hissed and I scrambled back more. It launched at me and I fell off the side of the bed and crashed painfully to the ground. The Hollow snarled and turned after me. I scrambled desperately to get to the door but the Hollow snatched up my ankle and threw me against the wall, clutching my wrists and his hot breath breathing inches away from my face. I turned my head away and his masked face simply followed.

"You won't get away with this!" I hissed weakly as blood trickled from the back of my head, the Hollow laughed evilly.

"You're too weak to do a thing! Don't make bluffs you know you can't keep." The Hollow hissed and he threw his head back in a mighty roar. I tried to struggle but the Hollow snarled and his open jaw was charging towards my throat. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the agony. But it never came.

Suddenly I was thrown across the room and smashed against a table with hundreds of shards of glass scattering over my body. My eyes flickered softly as the edges of my vision began to blur to a black-red. I saw the faint figure of a man in a black and white kimono holding a giant sword. A fraction of the Hollow mask shattered and it soon vanished with a howl of agony filled rage.

Stabs of pain slashed its way into my body from every single inch of skin. My scream came out as a harsh moaning outwards gasp. The man turned around with anger on his face, even with blurry vision I could see the emotion on his face shift dramatically to one full of fear and horror.

_Wow, I must really look like shit..._ I thought and my eyes were struggling to stay open. The man dropped his sword like it was covered in acid and he ran right over to me. He fell to his knees and a woman was there also.

"Kashira! Kashira! Wake up! Please!" Ichigo's voice pleaded from somewhere far off. I moved to get up but a hand was hovering above my head. I moaned softly.

"I'll get her bro-" Rukia began but they were right behind her.

"We'll help her, you need to go help protect Orihime. That was her brother! He stayed here to long and was turned into a Hollow. Ichigo, all Hollows were originally normal humans living a normal life like us. Then they die and when they don't get a Soul Reaper to pass them on, then they either become Hollows slowly, or other Hollows attack them and speed up the process." Marcus explained as Irylath began to softly try to heal me. I gasped and tried to push him away, so he stopped instantly worried. I forced them away with all the force I could muster, which was a surprising amount. I clawed to my feet, using the wall behind me as a stabilizer.

"I... Am... Fine!" I hissed through gritted teeth and I swayed dangerously.

"BULL SHIT YOU ARE!" Ichigo snapped and as he went to grab me I pushed him away with enough force to make him fall backwards. I had to help Orihime, but how could I do it like this?

_As much as I don't want to be the one to say this but... You need her. Shadow is the only one who can help right now... You need to let her out._ Altair admitted in my head. I frowned slightly but suddenly felt the Hollow gathering its strength, but the connection wavered and vanished.

"_I won't let her out_." I said aloud, but also to my spiritual mind. I closed my eyes and when they opened I had been sucked into another realm. It was my mind. Plants, animals, trees, water, rivers, falls and cliffs and mountains. Every kind of terrain was there. Marshland, coral reefs, rain forests, oak forests, shadow lands, snow lands and barren wastelands.

Right now I stood with my back to a mighty waterfall, Altair before me and the little prison where my darker half laid in wait.

"I am not letting her out Altair. Only if Ichigo's life depends on it, and it doesn't right now." I said only in my mind. Altair frowned.

"What about you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I am a guardian, nothing more." I said, though my voice broke when I spoke of being nothing but a guardian. Ichigo's worried voice screamed through the barrier and into my head.

"KASHIRA! WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! KASHIRA!" his voice broke with fear and loss. Altair looked at me.

"I will not let her out, that is final. What happens if I lose control again? Two years ago it was. Two years ago. No way will I risk it!" I snapped and Altair flinched, but he bowed his head.

"I hope you know what you are doing." he said. I frowned.

"So do I." I agreed and my vision went black. Slowly my vision returned, only to see Irylath and Marcus only. I jumped and tried desperately to stand up but collapsed in pain as Marcus began healing me once more.

"Calm down sis. Your in a crappy state. We need to help you. Ichigo and Rukia left a few minutes ago after a long conversation about Hollows attacking their loved ones first." Irylath explained calmly.

"ICHIGO! NO!" I hissed weakly and tried to get up with fear and protectiveness on my mind. Then suddenly my mind split in agony and I fell limp. When my vision returned, I was in Ichigo's head, seeing what he saw and feeling what he felt. All my agony vanished.

He stood below the Hollow's jaw, Zanpakutou up and baring him away slightly.

_LOOK OUT! _I cried into Ichigo's mind and within seconds he was smashed through the wall and he skidded on an invisible platform. He was then crushed into the ground and I screamed out in tune with him. My head began to pound as I felt the distinct hot ooze of blood pouring out from a cut in his head.

_Ichigo! I am here! I don't know how or why, but I am seeing what you see, feeling what you feel and hearing what you hear. I will boost up your abilities with mine. Let's hope this works, for Orihime and Tatsuki!_ I said to his mind and forced myself to merge completely with him rather than hear my brothers screaming at me.

"Kashira?" Ichigo asked weakly and suddenly he was ripped into his mind.

His mind was filled with tall skyscrapers and mighty city scapes with the buildings and the whole world was on its side. I stood on the top of the building as Ichigo was infront of me. I stood five meters from him.

"Ichigo. We have to work together on this. I can give you the abilities, but only you can use them. I can't control your body." I explained and he stared at me.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked me, his face filled with awe as he saw my angelic form. I didn't want him to know, but he will forget it anyways. I walked to him and my hand rested on his cheek.

"All shall be explained in due time, Ichigo. But now, our friends need us." I said and he was ripped back to the real world, Orihime's cries reaching out.

_GO!_ I called and Ichigo leapt to his feet. His head rushed with the sounds, sights and scents of everything. He launched into Orihime's house where the hole was made by him and he charged the Hollow.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The Hollow snarled at Orihime and Ichigo saw his chance.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Ichigo growled and he charged onto the Hollows long, snakes tail. He stabbed it and the Hollow instantly dropped Orihime's spirit. Ichigo stabbed the tail repeatedly then the Hollow left him and went for Orihime once more, but because of my abilities surging through Ichigo, he was ready.

Ichigo swung his sword and the Hollow's arm was slashed right off. Ichigo was crouched just infront of Orihime's body as the Hollow called out in agonized rage.

"Let me ask you something, Captain Overbite." Ichigo said darkly as he stood up. He was not only pissed about Orihime's own brother swearing to kill her but even more so about him attacking me. "Do you know why big brothers are born first? There's a reason." Ichigo asked angrily and he spun around to face the Hollow. Orihime looked up in awe.

"They're born first so they can look after their little brothers and sisters, and protect them!" Ichigo snapped.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia called as she ran in. She froze at the door as she saw the faintest glace from him, which was softly tainted with my eye colour.

"And here you threaten to kill your own sister! Even a dead man..." Ichigo growled and readied his Zanpakutou in his hand as he glared at the Hollow. "Doesn't ever have the right to say that!" Ichigo snarled, anger clear in his voice and blood dripping from a wound on his forehead.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about!" The Hollow snarled, steam billowing forth from his mouth as he reared up angrily. "Orihime is mine! I was fifteen when she was born. And I raised her when our parents abandoned us. To me she has been more like a daughter than a sister. ORIHIME! Come with me now!" the Hollow said, leaning forwards and reaching his arm out towards Orihime's spirit. Her Chain of Fate dangled from her chest as she looked up at him.

"Back to when it was just you and me, happy together! If you come, I promise I will spare these other souls!" The Hollow of her brother finished. Orihime stood up, determination on her face. She went to step forwards but Rukia followed her.

"WAIT! It's a trap! You can't believe him because he doesn't have the feelings of a brother anymore!" Rukia explained. Orihime hesitated.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked weakly. Her hairpins glittered, as if a little hello to the Hollow. His face turned from one of sorrow and hatred, to one of shock. He then began snarling and yelling. He threw himself into one of the walls as if fighting something we couldn't see.

"BROTHER!" Orihime gasped in shock. Rukia and Ichigo stared at him with utter confusion.

"What is this?" Rukia asked, as if to herself. It seemed as if the Hollow was crying.

"Orihime... Is... Mine!" The Hollow snarled and spun on the spot to charge Ichigo, but he was ready, his reactions sharper than anything, his sword already raised. He slammed his sword to the Hollow's mouth and it was forced open and to a stop.

"Orihime... Doesn't belong... To anyone!" Ichigo hissed through the strain. He struggled against the Hollow with all his might. "Least of all to you!" Ichigo added and threw the Hollow back and through the hole he had made with Ichigo's body. The Hollow spun in the air, stopping himself from falling and began a loop to come back. Ichigo yelled in fury and charged right out.

_I am right here with you Ichigo!_ I called in his head and the very faint image of me followed his every movement, my body softly overlapping his, blurring him a little.

He raised his sword over his head, yelling as he came upon the Hollow. He hesitated, unable to kill Orihime's brother.

"DO IT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Rukia yelled angrily. Orihime and Rukia look through the hole and stared at the fight. Rukia with anger and Orihime with horror. The Hollow suddenly turned to Ichigo and spat. The spit was acid and it burnt Ichigo's hands, making his sword clatter to the ground as he yelled in pain. I snarled violently. He was smashed faster into the ground and Ichigo landed in an awkward crouch. He stood up and turned to face the Hollow. He was going to die, he could feel it, but with a rush of movements and a splatter of blood, the Hollow stopped and a figure was hugging his head as his teeth dug in deep.


	10. Chapter 9

Shocking Heroes

"Orihime..." Ichigo whispered in horror. I stared at her in shock. She was a fool, but she did what I would have done.

The Hollow's jaw opened and Orihime fell to her knees, her Chain of Fate clattering about and the Hollow seemed horrified at what he had done.

"Orihime... Why did you do that?" he asked, his voice shook as his eyes became human once more. Orihime's arms were still wrapped around his head as best as she could.

"Sora I _**had**_ to save Ichigo Because this is all my fault! The reason you're this way... Is because of me... Because I begged you not to leave me alone." Her voice was shattered and shaken, but she forced herself to go on. "That's why... You weren't able to find peace, and its all my fault." Orihime wept.

"Oh Orihime..." the Hollow, Sora, said in a shaky voice.

"Since you died I've always had the sense that you've been watching over me... Because I'd asked you to. Even yesterday, when that car was about to hit me, you protected me didn't you? I have this mark on my leg because you pulled me to get me out of the way in time. That was you wasn't it?" her voice became shrill and broke off in weak sobs.

"That explains it." Rukia said as she softly walked up behind Ichigo.

"Then one day I realised if I kept depending on you to stay by my side you'd never be able to rest in peace. But if I showed you..." Orihime broke off and began to cry. She steadied herself and continued on. "That my life was really happy then maybe you wouldn't worry about me anymore, you could pass on. I never dreamed it would make you sad and lonely." Orihime paused to let it out, her brother's Hollow was on the brink of tears himself.

"I would never want to do that to you brother!" Orihime cried and she fell back, away from him, to weak to stay up.

"ORIHIME!" Sora gasped and his mask flickered away as he began yelling in agony once more, fighting it with all his might, but it flickered back and he roared in anger at the mask.

"Holy cow what the hells happening to him?" Ichigo growled as he watched in shock as Sora was throwing himself around, twisting and turning.

"The bit of him that is still human is fighting the Hollow for control. Clearly he didn't become a Hollow by choice. He must have been taken over." Rukia explained but Ichigo was even more shocked at what she said.

"Taken over? By who?" Ichigo asked as Sora clawed at his head, roaring to the skies.

"A soul that is devoured by a strong Hollow is manipulated by that strong Hollow, and that Hollow desires your spirit energy. So it took over this poor soul, planning to use it to attack you! He'd hoped that because you knew this soul in life, you'd hesitate to fight him, which in fact you did. Right now her brother's soul is desperately fighting that Hollow, for his sisters sake." Rukia explained and Sora cried out and fell towards Orihime.

"ORIHIME!" Sora cried and a series of distorted sounds followed. Then with a loud crack, the mask shattered and Sora looked bewildered, but determined. Orihime collapsed after seeing her brother's face. "NO!" Sora gasped.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled and he ran to her side. Rukia saw that everything seemed fine.

"It's all right!" Rukia called and Ichigo stopped and turned to face her as she walked forwards. "Fortunately the Chain of Fate is still connected to her chest. As long as it's attached to her, she will not die." Rukia explained and crouched on her knees next to Orihime. "I need to treat her. Stay back. The power of my Kido should be able to save her." Rukia explained. Her hand glowed blue and Orihime began to heal. Orihime's hairpins glittered once more as if to say hello to Sora again. He stared at it with shock.

"That hairpin was a present from you wasn't it, Sora?" Ichigo asked after following his gaze. Sora bent down and looked at them closely. "She told me that once. That's why she wears it every single day." Ichigo added with slight gentle anger. It glittered once more and Sora was on the brink of tears. He then closed his eyes and pulled his body up, using his tail to keep him up. His face was turned forwards and his eyes were shrouded in shadows. He turned around and grabbed Ichigo's sword, seeming to act without knowing it too much. Ichigo looked at him with shock.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as if Sora was crazy. He hesitated on the answer for a second.

"We only have a short time before the Hollow overwhelms me again and changes me... Back to the monster. So while I am sane and can still think clearly, I'll end this!" Sora explained in a soft whisper as he pulled the point of the blade to his throat.

"NO WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!" Ichigo yelled in shock. _Is he serious?_ Ichigo thought.

_I would ask you to do the same for me. Once you become a Hollow, there is no turning back. You're stuck as that for ever._ I replied to Ichigo's unasked question and Rukia backed me up without even knowing it.

"Ichigo! It's alright. He's made the right decision. Once you become a Hollow, you can never go back to the way you once were again. Passing on is the best thing for him." Rukia explained without opening her eyes and even looking at Ichigo. He stared at her.

"But Rukia!" Ichigo argued but she cut him off.

"It's okay. You'll learn that exercising a Hollow is not the same thing as killing it." Rukia explained and for the first time she looked at him. Her face was calm. "You're cleansing the soul and allowing it to enter the Soul Society. That's why Soul Reapers exist in the first place. To help all souls find their way and finally rest in peace." Rukia explained and Ichigo stared at her for a little longer. Then he turned to Sora and saw him smile gently, the blades edge still at his throat. Ichigo's face turned to one of determination as Sora nodded. He pulled back and brought the sword closer to his throat, but a little voice made him stop.

"Wait! I have to tell you something!" the voice said weakly, it was Orihime. Sora's face turned to one of sadness but happiness. She looked at him with a child's sweet smile and he felt his heart melt, as anyone's would. "This hairpin. Remember the silly argument we had about it? That day you gave it to me. I said I didn't like it because I thought it didn't look good enough for me. I know I hurt your feelings, and you left without saying anything else. And that was the last time I saw you alive." Orihime explained, they both began to cry. The hairpins glittered as if they too were crying. "So now I want to say what I should have said to you when you left for work that day." Orihime added and she forced herself up. She looked at her brother with a brave face and a sweet smile. Her cheeks were lined with her tears as she paused to find her voice.

"Bye brother. Have a good day." she said softly, the tears flowing faster.

"Thanks... Orihime." Sora said happily, a tear fell from his eyes and his voice was sweet. He would wait for his sister in the next realm. My figure became prominent to Sora alone and he looked at me. "And I am sorry for attacking you. Please forgive me, little Avacrona." Sora said and I looked right into his eyes, Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime trying to see what he saw.

"I will see you soon. I promise. Just don't go fighting Hollows by yourself again okay? And if you see a Soul Reaper with red hair called Renji Abarai, tell him I'm fine. He'll come to you, my energy is all over your spirit. Goodbye." I said and walked forwards, Ichigo saw the faint outline of my giant white wings. I placed a rose on Sora's Hollow hole and tied one onto the Zanpakutou in his hands. The rose faded into view and Rukia knew the symbol that it meant.

"I will. And thank you." Sora whispered and he began fading in a million little blue lights as he passed on to the next realm. I held the sword softly as he vanished and I softly dug the tip into the ground. The rose dangled in the gentle breeze and with the fraction of a second that everyone could see me, being surrounded by the blue lights, I turned and gave a soft smile and vanished with Sora's lights. My eyes softly opened and I saw Renji at the end of the gate. My wings were folded back and the rose was in Sora's pocket. Renji met Sora and he handed the red-black rose to Renji. He smiled and looked past Sora to see me. I smiled and then vanished as Sora waved and Renji was about to follow.

My eyes softly opened and I saw my brothers and Ichigo and Rukia above me. Urahara was just vanishing out the window and I sat up softly, finding myself in Ichigo's bed. I smiled sweetly as my abilities seeped from Ichigo and back to me. I felt my heart break as I thought of Orihime not remembering this and looked out the window sadly. Tomorrow was a new day, but I needed to rest. I curled up near the window as the moon glittered down on my skin and felt my body relax. Irylath and Marcus crashed on the couches down stairs and Rukia slept in the closet. Ichigo came over and sat on the bed, my eyes opened and I saw his face was full of joy.

"You want me to move?" I asked, cursing myself for lying here. But he shook his head.

"Do you mind if I slept in my bed next to you though? Like old times, just you as your human form rather than your Foxlf form." he asked and I smiled. He even knew the correct term for my animal choice.

"Your choice. It is your room and your bed." I laughed but cut off as he laid next to me. Without knowing it, he wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me against him, my ear pressed against his heart. I listened as it began to race and I looked up at him. He smiled gently back at me. He never smiled except to me, not since his mother passed. I smiled back and curled up to him, wrapping my arms around his chest and listening to my melody which was known as his heart. I fell asleep and soon the new day was to start.


	11. Chapter 10

Truthful Nightmare

I was only a month old, my brothers' two years. They knew our parents a little, but I was given to them and taken away, but I remember that day like it was only yesterday. Nightmares of that day filled my mind ever since.

Then again, how could you not remember something as horrific as that? Even if I was young, it was something that no one could ever say, wasn't scary.

I looked around in horror. I could barely comprehend it. I saw fighting and blood everywhere.

My family and I had lived on the far reaches of the Soul Society, and we never got attacked. But today was different. Everything was rushed and slightly blurred.

"SASHA! TAKE THE YOUNG ONES AND GO!" I heard a dark voice yell. It must have been my father. I saw a glimpse of a Hollow and yelled out for my father. I thought he was under attack. My mother growled and watched the Hollow with deep worry crinkling her sweet face.

"Kylar. Scyther. Take your sister Avacrona and get out of here!" my mother's sweet voice said from above me. She placed something icily cold around my neck and before I could whine, my brothers held me and were running away. I screamed and wriggled, but Kylar held on tightly, his face scared forever with the signs of guardianship.

"Ava, you are not going back... And neither are we..." Kylar suddenly fell to the ground with a yelp of agony and I saw some people in black and white Kimono's, holding a sword to his throat. Scyther was no better, his blade drawn and staring at another man with dark eyes.

"AVA! RUN!" Scyther called. I was frozen in fear and another man stood over me. I hear my mother scream in agony and horror and saw her bloody face as she fell still, eyes wide with fear. I looked at the man before me. His glittering blue eyes stared back at me with a dark grin which turned to a frown as my eyes locked with his.

"You... Killed... Them!" I said awkwardly and he stepped back in shock. I scrambled to my feet, head bowed and my face in shadows. My spiritual pressure became unbearable and the man collapsed on the ground as he was blasted back. "You will all die!" I hissed. A dark voice whispered in my mind.

_Let me out! Call upon me! Call out my name! My name is Altair!_ The males voice echoed and I grinned. I felt his power rush through me and knew that he was mine, he was the weapon I had to avenge my parents and protect my brothers.

"By the blood of my fallen family, I swear you three will not leave this place alive. By the light of the full moon above us, by the black skies behind it, by the scarlet rain that falls, you will die here and now! AWAKEN DEATH, ALTAIR!" I called and my hand was out to the side. With a flash of fire and lightning, my sword appeared in my hands. It shifted to the misshapen blade with the strange markings around the awkward shaped handle, the blade of the sword was massive and the size of my body, the handle big enough for both my hands to fit comfortably.

My brothers looked at me with awe and the three men were shocked into terror. They held their swords up to me, but I was faster. I Shadow Walked and I became invisible. I killed them from behind or the side and they never landed a blow on me. I let them die slowly, their blood splattering the ground and forever scaring it. I watched with glittering eyes as they struggled to breathe or screamed in agony or had no breath because of seeing death before them.

I would never forget the looks on my brothers' faces when the three men suddenly became forever still, as cold as ice. They were dead and I stood there holding the blood stained Altair. He vanished as he came and my brothers stared at me. I was stained with my enemies blood. It soaked through my skin, stained my hair forever and my eyes shifted to twilight fragments, that would never go back to their innocent colour of sweet amber and sugar blue.

I looked up at the moon and breathed in the cool night air. I felt my energy get sapped out of me slowly. I breathed in deeply and the scents of the night forest and the cool stench of death filled my very soul. Then my eyes rolled into my head and I collapsed in exhaustion.


End file.
